What Wrong With Being Pretty?
by totalweirdo12
Summary: She was the prettiest girl in school. He was the handsomest boy in school. He wants to go out with her, she hates him. He thinks she's pretty, she hates being pretty. See how he convince her that being pretty isn't that bad.
1. I will not go out with you!

A/N-**Hi! This is a new story that's not about the gods. Shocking right! This is a celebration story because I have been on this acount for 1 month! 1 MONTH! YAH!This is going to be a three-shot. The first two chapters will be shorter but the last one would be at least 600 words so don't worry! This idea is not mine. I was reading a manga when I read about this one-shot and I though it would be pretty nice to use it. Mentions of gods/goddesses in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Please, just don't come near me! The rumors are already staring, Jason!" Piper said scowling at him with hatred. The school day had just began and she did not want to be dealing with him this early. But it looked like her prayer to the gods have been ignored.<p>

"Then just go out with me and prove to them that the rumors are true!" Jason smirked, winking at her. "I mean, come on, Piper! Your our school's _prettiest _girl & I'm the school's _handsomest _guy. We would make such a good couple!" It seem like even if he was the handsomest boy in school he could have been classifed as stupid.

Piper scowled at him again "That's such a stupid idea to be a couple and don't call me pretty!" She hitted him and walked away with the same scowl on her face.

* * *

><p>Piper was now on her way to her next class after that episode of hers. She was doing a habit of hers... waving at random people. Her ever changing color eyes were on green which made the boys near her look at her stupefied. Her choppy brown hair just made her look more better then before. Her out-the-shoulder shirt was becoming a disturbance in the hallway. Just a little peak at the skin made boy freeze in place. Yay, you could say she looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. Now walking down the hallway...<p>

_'I think I know him...'_

_'Another person I don't know said hi...' _

_"Isn't his name...' _Were the thoughts going in her mind the whole way there. Once she got to her desk, she allowed the scowl to come back to her face. Most people would love being pretty but not Piper. In fact Piper hated it! HATED IT!

Because of her past...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't been updating some stories and keep adding new stories. It's just that my mind wants to do something else then what I planned. But I hope you like it anyway.<strong>

**Next Update- before Nov 15**


	2. Her new crush!

**Because of me deciding to delete 'Bitter Virgin' I have been pretty sad but I'll try to update faster. :))))) This part of the story is when Leo comes in!**

5 minutes after sitting at her desk, just when she was about to get up to get a book to read, a boy with curly black hair drop to the seat next to hers. "Leo!" He was one of the most popular boys in the school so of course everybody knew him.

"Hi, Piper, right?" When he saw her nod, he continued, "So I'm, um, doing a report on behavior and I though you were interesting and I was winder why you hate being cute since... you know." The truth was that Leo was a good friend of Jason's who Jason had hired to find out why Piper didn't like being pretty.

But to Piper, Leo had a trusting aura which made Piper believe him. She nodded thinking hard, she couldn't tell him the whole story so she'll only tell him half. "Well, being pretty doesn't mean I have everything perfect. People don't want to be my friend because they think I'm untouchable. I have also been a victim for kidnapping 165 times and still going. And you know what the worst part is? The worst part is that I have weird guys that I don't even know hit on me."

She turned facing Leo with a heartbreaking look on her face, Leo just nodded sadly, "Yeah, it's been the same on me, too. But good job holding up," He winked walking away, his sneakers making soft squishy sounds on the tile floor. Piper suddenly felt an unfamiliar heat sweep into her face.

* * *

><p>"I hope you accept my confession, From Piper." She wrote on a piece of paper. She smiled, happy that she finally finished. Just as she was about to put it in Leo's locker, someone grabbed it and ripped it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if this is short but I'm trying to remember what happened since I don't have the story anymore. Sorry! And that's right she fell for Leo but it is a PiperJason story so don't be fraid.**


	3. The reason

**This chapter tells you why Piper hates being pretty. Sorry that the chapters are so short. And that I haven't updated since forever. There's a new story I want to do and go check out my profile for it and email me to tell me what you think. Bye!**

* * *

><p>When she looked up, Piper saw Jason ripping the letter to pieces. "Hey! Why did you rip it!" She cried horrid "I spent so much time on it!"<p>

Jason suddenly push her up against the wall, "I told you! I like you! I don't want you to like other guys!" For the second time that day, Piper felt herself fight a heat in her cheeks and losing very badly.

While she was busy fighting the inner battle Jason looked at her sadly, _'Just what made her change?'_

Before she could look at his expression, he smirked leaning closer, "You know, you're pretty!"

And for the third time that day, Jason found himself punched,

"**DON'T **CALL ME PRETTY!"

_'Why did she change so much?' _

* * *

><p>Piper smiled peacefully drawing a tree when suddenly Jason plopped himself next to her. Because Piper was in such a good mood, she decided to ignore him. As she continue with drawing, Jason observed her silently.<p>

"So, Piper, why do you hate being pretty so much?" He popped the question the was in his mind. Piper was about to answer the same answer as to what she said to Leo, "Tell me the truth."

Piper was shock to say that he had seen through her lies, but nodded. "You know, when I was younger-,"

"When was that? 50 years ago?" He joked laughing but stopped when seeing her glare.

"Let's get back to the story. I had a best friend who introduce me to her boyfriend. But he fell in love with me at first sight, I heard they broke up. That's why I hate being pretty. This face can destroy." She said calmly, on her face was a bitter smile. She closed her eyes replaying some memories.

_"I heard she stole someone's boyfriend,"_

_"We should stay away from her,'_

_"She's such a slut,"_

Those hateful words eohed through her. She open her eyes to see him standing over her.

"You're pretty."

"DON'T CALL ME PRETTY!" Yep. He got punched again.

But the though lingered in her mind, _'Why does he keep calling me pretty even though he knows I hate it?'_


	4. Beauty is a curse

**Hi! Sorry if I haven't updated in so long. Not a lot people know, but i'm actually REALLY lazy. And I had already typed this chapter 5 times, but i always accidently deleted it whenever i finish. Hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p>Piper sighed slumping onto a random lunch table. It seems like almost everybody had heard about her and Jason's 'little fight' and were asking question whether or not they were together or not. Piper of course denied any of the rumors. But it didn't help that Jason was actually encouraging the rumors by randomly hugging her and calling her weird nicknames like 'sweetie bear' and<br>'honey-apple'.

But really who would you rather believe? A girl wearing a scowl denying that she was dating a ultra hot guy or a handsome guy saying that he's going out with a equally good-looking girl?

Suddenly without a warning, 2 groups of girls came up to her. _'Ugh! __More __fangirls!'_she thought.

The group standing to her left was a bunch of girls wearing scowls, frowns, and disapproving glares. Then a girl walked up to her glaring angrily at her. "Why is it that Jason likes you so much! We deserves him more!" Everybody in that group nodded.

The second group was full of smiles, and sad looks. Instead of just one person speaking, they all spoke out,

"We're soooooo happy for you!"

"You guys make such a good couple!"

"I wish he was my BF!'

"You're so lucky!"

_'Ughh! __Why __is __it __always __me?'_She though as she went back to telling everybody that she and Jason were not going out.

* * *

><p>It was a long day, but she finally manage to finish writing the letter to Leo. She was well on her way to putting the letter inside the locker when a voice interruped her, "Wait."<p>

She looked up to see 2 of her classmates, Annabeth and Stacy. Stacy was behind Annabeth for some reason. "What's wrong?' She asked, happy they didn't seem to be fangirls of Jason.

"Um, can you not give that letter to Leo?' Annabeth said. Piper was shocked, I mean who wouldn't? A girl just asked her NOT to give a love letter to her crush.

"W-why?" This didn't make sense at all. She had seen Annanbeth with Percy, a classmate of hers on a date. Surely Annabeth didn't like Leo.

"Stacy," Annanbeth pointed to the girl behind her, "Asked out him yesterday, and he accepted."

_'Wait! What!' _"Are you trying to steal her boyfriend?" Annabeth added.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Heard she stole someone boyfriend."_

_"We shouldn't be friends with her,"_

_"I bet she's really a devil inside,"_

_"She's such a slut,"_

_"I hate girls that are pretty and do that kinds of stuff,"_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"Fine," She said, just as tiny teardrops appeared in her eyes. She turned around and ran the other direction.

For the first time Stacy spoke panicking, "Oh my gosh! We made her cry! I thought she was suppose to be mean!"

"What should we do? We made her cry,"

* * *

><p>She just ran toward the back door. Good thing everybody was mostly gone, because she didn't really watch where she was going. Before she knew it, Jason was in front of her.<p>

"Hi Piper! Let's go for some hot d-," She had already ran past him. He of course started running after her. Because his legs were longer than hers, he caught up in no time.

"What's wrong!" He asked as soon as he caught her. Instead of stuggling she spilled it out to him,

"You know what's wrong! Being pretty! It's not a gift, it's a curse! Why did anyone fall in love with me! I hate being pret-!" Before she could finish, he had kissed her.


End file.
